Don't You Wanna Stay?
by TheLightIsMine
Summary: Songfic to 'Don't You Wanna Stay' by Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson. Ten years of training hadn't prepared him for this. And, in a way, he was glad. Ordo and Besany's wedding night. Romantic fluff.


_Hey guys. I've been a bit idle for a while, so I thought it was about time I wrote something. I've also changed my profile around too. It shorter now, and...kind of more grown-up, but there are some funny things on there still...mainly the _osik _that comes out of my brain, if you check out my 'Thought(s) of the week' section... XD_

_Okay, so for you lovely people I have done two songfics, this being the first one. The second one is just an idea at the moment, and Force knows whether or not I'll write it...but I put the two ideas down on paper and this one felt...easier. So I'm doing this one first. Second one has nothing to do with this one, except for the fact it's a songfic. So...enjoy. :)_

_~Light x_

* * *

><p><strong>Don't You Wanna Stay<strong>

He really hadn't planned it this way at all. He had been following that Republic Intel agent, Lemmeloth, following Besany, he had bundled him into Enacca's speeder-truck, questioned him, found out he knew nothing about what was _really_ going on, shot him, taken Besany home, made caf and supper and given her the shoroni sapphire pin.

And then he had married her.

She had handled it all remarkably well, for someone who wasn't trained to deal with that sort of thing on a daily basis. The tailing-and-shooting parts, anyway. The marriage part...he hadn't even been sure if _he _would be able to handle that. It wasn't that he didn't want to marry her, it was that...marriage. It was a huge step. He loved her, and she loved him, and he knew that they would make it work, together. It was just the part afterwards he wasn't so sure about.

_I really hate to let this moment go  
>Touching your skin, and your hair falling slow<br>When a goodbye kiss, feels like this_

Mereel spoke in riddles and undecipherable euphemisms in answer to his questions, so in the end he had given up asking and hoped to rely on his instincts to guide him through the more..._physical_ aspects of his relationship with Besany. He envied his more brazen brother sometimes for the confidence he knew he lacked in certain social situations. However, he was glad, in a way, that his brother's life was _not_ his – the stories told over the dinner table, though amusing, were almost horrifying to Ordo's more reserved nature – and he didn't fancy sneaking out of a woman's 50th storey apartment by the window ledge with nothing but the busy traffic lanes and a thousand-foot fall below him.

So when he had finished his meal and washed his plate and Besany's mug, he found himself wondering what exactly he should do next. Besany had still seemed a little shell-shocked, and in all fairness it had been a trying day. He had planned on giving her some space to accept the recent changes, so had decided to leave her in peace and head over to the Arca barracks and see _Kal'buir_.

So he had leaned over and kissed her goodbye.

And somehow he had never left her apartment.

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_  
><em>Don't you wanna hold each other tight?<em>  
><em>Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?<em>  
><em>Don't you wanna stay here a little while?<em>  
><em>We can make forever feel this way<em>  
><em>Don't you wanna stay?<em>

The first thing he had noticed was that she tasted of caf, with a sweetness that wasn't at all sickly, more soothing and subtle, and that indefinable smell and taste that hung around her that was distinctly _Besany_. It had been tentative, but warm and loving. He had pulled away to take his leave, meaning to give her the space he thought she wanted, but her hand came up to the side of his face and he froze, suddenly incapable of any speech or movement. Thoughts were flying through his head so fast that he had barely had time to register what they were, that her eyes were _so deep_ and her hand was _so soft_ and that _that look _must mean _something_ but he didn't know just what exactly...

And she had kissed him again. Less tentative than before, he had brought his hand up to mirror her action of cupping his face, pulling him in just that tiny bit closer, her lips pressed just that little bit harder against his. He brought his other hand to the back of her head, tilting her lips upwards slightly and tangling his fingers in her soft hair ever so gently. He hadn't wanted to be too insistent, still feeling unsure himself, but Besany had seemed perfectly fine with his minute advances so far. Breaking for air, she had swallowed and looked him in the eyes with a sort of uncertainty, he felt, but one thing was certain: she didn't want him to leave.

And, he decided, he didn't really want to either.

_Let's take it slow, I don't wanna move too fast_  
><em>I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last<em>  
><em>When you're up this high, it's a sad goodbye<em>

Ten years of training hadn't prepared him in the slightest for this. And, in a way, he was glad. Besany's hands had slid down to his chest, and he had stroked the nape of her neck, eliciting the tiniest gasp from her. He had felt emboldened by her reaction, and had deepened the kiss. The following moments had all blurred into one, and the next thing he had been conscious of was her pressing their foreheads together, both of them breathing in synchronisation with each other. The only thing he had been able to comprehend, other than the tight and not altogether unpleasant feeling building in his gut, was that his hands had somehow moved to her waist, and she was looking at him in a way he couldn't define, but did funny things to his stomach. So he had kissed her again.

Then it had all melted away.

_Oh, you feel so perfect, baby_  
><em>Yeah, you feel so perfect, baby<em>

She really did look peaceful when she slept. He had tried, in the beginning, not to notice her beauty as he knew it made her uncomfortable, but it was near-impossible not to notice in these quiet moments. Her hand was resting on his bare chest, her golden hair made pale by the moonlight peeking through the blinds. Every so often her eyes would move in her sleep, causing her eyelashes to tickle his shoulder lightly. Listening to her heartbeat brought back memories of countless training exercises with his _vode_, listening to the comforting _thump-thump_ of all six hearts in his comlink as he centred himself before an op or shoot-out. Her skin was soft, his hard thumbs gliding over the creamy skin of her waist, his mind preoccupied with the future – she wasn't safe here any more, she knew it. She would have to move to Laseema's soon. And he would have to tell _Kal'buir _tomorrow that they were married. Anyway, he knew _Kal'buir _would be proud of him, and Mereel would want his fair share of details...he chuckled slightly, imagining the look on Mereel's face.

The thoughts about what had just happened had slipped away somewhere. A mix of new feelings, nervousness and sheer..._completeness _were all that remained of the night; for once his instincts had simply taken over and all his training had fallen away. He was surprised to know that he was glad.

He looked back down to his wife – wife...he couldn't begin to comprehend what that meant – sleeping peacefully in his arms. _His _arms. She was his now. He'd have to thank Vau for the sapphires. And he'd have to dispose of that Republic Intel agent's body too...he'd promised Enacca he'd do that for her...

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

He was glad he hadn't left, after all.

**Finis**

* * *

><p><em>Let me know what you think. :) To get some sympathy reviews, I've had flu recently and four exams. :)<em>

_LOVE Kelly Clarkson's new album...which is where I got the song from, it's called 'Don't You Wanna Stay' by Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson, from her new album 'Stronger'._

_As always, I has a poll on my profile which would like some votes, please. :) Thanks. And check out my other fics as well, while you're there._

_Hwyl fawr!_


End file.
